Tai Shaolin Clan
Tai Shaolin Clan is the Chinese Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. The clan of Insectoid Shaolin monks fight and defend the sanctum of their ancestors from evil demons supported by Imperial 69 who are attempting to destroy the balance of harmony. Origins Yong Hu was a student from the academy who was chosen by the Shaolin monks to be trained as the Shaolin warrior to defend the sacred realm of the heavens from demon cult who want to destroy it for their demon gods of Chaos. For Yong Hu, he doesn't know about his destiny but he accepted the offer to learn about martial art skills. At the scared temple on the mountains, Yong Hu meets his fellow students now allies to team, Long Shun, Yung Jong, Guan Jin, Mei Jing, Jong Kai, Qui Long, Yin Zhao, Dong Lu, Bo Chan, and Lei Yang. There they also met their master, Lao Yin-Yang, and trained at his dojo where they've learned their own choice of fighting technique like Yong Hu chose the Dragon fighting technique and spear for example. After many years of training, Yong Hu and his fellow Shaolin warriors were ready to defend the sacred temple but first they must defend the dojo first as their first test of battle has begun as the lesser demon horde have invaded it and the Shaolin warriors repelled the attack as they've sent them back from. However, this was only the beginning. The demon cults have spread across the mountainside and Yong Hu and his fellow Shaolin monks were tasked to defend the sacred temple and Shaolin's ancestral place, the Sanctum of Balance. They've defeated the mighty Sheng-Rong clan, the dark shadows of Ying Liequan army, the untamed Chenoo warriors, and the deadly Feng Mo Gu fighters. And one by one, the Shaolin warriors have crushed each demon cult and they've demoralized them and weakened their influence. However, Yong Hu learned sooner that one and only demon cult grew stronger by the day for their master's return. The Shaolin monks have also learned that these demon cults were the distraction although they're the primary targets. They've asked to Master Leo Yin-Yang for question and they've the secretive answer from him: it was the Taoist Lotus Clan who've learned the demon cult's evil plan. They must free the spirits after they've checked the sanctum and found the source of rising power from the demon master. The source of growing was the children at the monastery and they must free them from their imprisonment. At the monastery, the Shaolin warriors have almost managed to free the children's mind, mostly, but they were attacked by shadowed enemies but managed to repel their sneak attack. After the children are freed, they were too late to stop the demon master's return. However, the location of the demon master and his loyal army is discovered at the Forbidden Sanctuary. The Shaolin warriors travelled to the Forbidden Sanctuary where the demon master and his minions are preparing for their conquest and fought their way into the inner sanctum to stop the demon master from corrupting the sacred realm with his Chaos magic. As they've reached the inner sanctum, Yong Hu recognized the demon master's face as he remembered the picture from the storybook since he was a young boy. The demon master is Qihei Yipian, the corrupt Shaolin master who want it nothing but power and has been banished for many years ago and joined forces with the demons and lead. As his fellow Shaolin monks battle the demon minions, Yong Hu faces his nemesis for the first time and battled each other the fate of the sacred realm. Battle was intense as Yong Hu managed to weaken his power but he did not managed to sent him back to where he came as he was trapped by his Chaos power and struggle to free himself but it was no use. Then, he received the words of wisdom from Master Lao Yin-Yang, told that Qihei Yipian is a demon made of pure magic although it has the Chaos essence within him and use it against. As Yong Hu stop struggling and do nothing, his Aura was suddenly unlocked and broke free completely, weakening his nemesis's evil power and defeated him for good, banishing him back to the Abyss. The demon master is now banished and his minions are fleeing with terror in retreat, the Shaolin warriors have successfully defended the realm but their duty continues as the demons are still out there as long they can defend it from them. In 21st century, Yong Hu and the Shaolin warriors were mentioned by the state media when they've rescued the group of hikers at the mountains of the Himalayas. In the reality, they've saved them from the demons, foiling their attempt to abduct innocent civilians. That brought attention to the UN-GDI and they've located them in Tibet, China. After they were found by the UN Paranormal Division, the Shaolin warriors accepted the offer as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative. Team Members Yong Hu The blue Insectoid-like Cricket is the team leader of the Shaolin warriors. From apprentice to the Shaolin warrior, Yonghu is the master of martial artist and spear fighter fights for the balance between light and darkness and against the forces of Chaos. Long Shun The red Insectoid-like Cricket is the skilled dual swordsman of the team. Long Shun was trained at the academy where he learned the books about the swordsmanship and then finally trained with swordsmanship skills and then trained with the martial art style of Tiger. Yung Jong The yellow Insectoid-like Cricket is the axe warrior of the team. Yung Jong lived the peaceful village in the woods where he was a wood cutter and had a good but working hard life until he slay the demon beast with his axe. After the slaying of the demon beast, Yung Jong was chosen by the Shaolin monks and brought him to the monastery where he will be trained as one of the Shaolin warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons. Guan Jin The green Insectoid-like Cricket is the skilled archer of the team. Guan Jin is a family member of the clan dedicated to protect the sacred realm from the demons. At one night, Guan Jin sneaked into the monastery's shrine where his ancestors laid to rest and placed the statue to his late nephew to honor him. As he was about to leave, he was caught but chosen by the monks for his good deeds for hunting the demons, stealing their stolen goods and gave them back to the rightful owners as well saving the villagers' life. After vigorous training, Guan Jin became one of the Shaolin warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons. Mei Jing The female Insectoid-like Cricket is the first female Shaolin warrior of the team. Mei Jing is the daughter of the mystic sorceress and the former but noble soldier who was now protecting her village from the demons. When her mother is left to the mystic realm and her father died by illness, Mei Jing was left alone until she was chosen and taken care by the Shaolin monks as she was brought the monastery where she will be trained as one of the Shaolin warriors. After her training is complete, Mei Jing followed her parents' footsteps and vowed to defend both sacred realm and her village. She's also the love interest of Yong Hu. Jong Kai The orange Insectoid-like Cricket is the skilled swordsman of the team. Jong Kai was lacked with any fighting skill during the academy but except the easy one. A long sword he uses to training makes his improvement to the class until he was chosen by the Shaolin monks and brought him to the monastery where he will train more than just his sword skill. After his training is complete, Jong Kai is now one of the Shaolin warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons and those who steal his lunch but not this time as he kept it safe from and eat it up after the battle is over. Qui Long The grey Insectoid-like Cricket is muscled Shaolin warrior of the team. Qui Long was a soldier who have crushed the demon army and eventually led to end the war for good. After the war, Qui Long begins to find his inner peace and that's when he was chosen by the Shaolin monks to be as one of the Shaolin warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons by any means necessary if force is the only solution but he has a good heart inside. Yin Zhao The black Insectoid-like Cricket is the deadly Shaolin warrior of the team. Yin Zhao was born in the street and doesn't want to go to the orphanage when he has no parents to raise him after they died when he was very young. Then, he was found and raised by the Shaolin monks in the streets as he was seen as a potential warrior for defending the greater good. After his vigorous training is complete, Yin Zhao is now one of the Shaolin warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons, armed with his own weapon, the chained hook. Dong Lu The purple Insectoid-like Cricket is the skilled martial artist of the team. Dong Lu was trained at the dojo with his seven brothers and defeated them one by one in a fair fight. Then, he was chosen by the Shaolin monks and brought him to the monastery where he will train his fighting skills and study with books about martial arts. After his vigorous training is complete, Dong Hu is ready for battle as one of the Shaolin warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons with his fists or nunchuck. Bo Chan The brown Insectoid-like Cricket is the powerful Shaolin warrior of the team. Bo Chan was once a soldier to the empire, battling demon soldiers and foreign armies in many battles, many wars. After many wars are over, Bo Chan grew tired of peace although he can deal with that until he was chosen by the Shaolin monks as one of the warriors to defend the sacred realm from the demons, led by Qihei Yipian. Armed with his meteor hammer, Bo Chan won't stop at nothing to defend the sacred realm as long he has a lot of breath within his body and spirit. Lei Yang The indigo Insectoid-like Cricket is the Shaolin tofu fighter of the team. Lei Yang was a vigilante, protecting the village from the demons by night and stopping thieves by day. Until one day, he was chosen by the Shaolin monks for his good deeds and brought him to the monastery where he will be trained as a vigilant Shaolin warrior. After his vigorous training, Lei Yang is ready to battle the demons and defend the sacred realm every day, take a shift by six hours, and have tea time for lunch time. Lao Yin-Yang The white Insectoid-like Cricket is the Shaolin master of the team. Lao Yin-Yang was once one of the students years ago and chosen to lead the Shaolin warriors to defeat the demons and its master. After the demon master is defeated, Lao Yin-Yang became as one of the Shaolin masters and began to chose anyone who has a great potential, faith, and courage as well to teach them by learning to accept the unacceptable. As the Shaolin master, Lao Yin-Yang will defend the sacred realm from the demons and their leader and corrupted Shaolin master, Qihei Yipian. Inspirations * Modeled after the character named Quarry from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003. Category:Database Category:Chinese Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan